


Pinned Butterfly

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam likes being stepped on, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "You like this, huh?" K's smirk was hot and dark and sharp as a blade. "You like being on your back like this?"





	Pinned Butterfly

" _Stay down_."

Though Adam cursed himself for it, he obeyed.  Sprawled on his back on the sun-hot asphalt of the Aglionby parking lot, he lifted a bruise-knuckled hand to scrub a bit of blood from his lower lip. 

"Stubborn fucker, aren'cha?" Kavinsky sounded almost impressed, and Adam felt his chest swell beneath the press of K's expensive sneaker. He wondered, briefly, if K could feel the pounding of his heart through the sole.

"You like this, huh?" K's smirk was hot and dark and sharp as a blade. "You like being on your back like this?"

Adam pressed his lips together, to hold back a too-sharp rebuttal or a needy whimper, he couldn't say.

"Trailer trash." K leaned forward, knee bent, his forearm resting across his thigh, his sunglasses catching the sun. Adam did his best to stifle a gasp. "You like it down there, 'cause it's just where you belong."

**Author's Note:**

> I have become _way_ too invested in this ship.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
